Legend of the Draconian Ninja
by Hakuryuken
Summary: ALl the elemental nations thought there were only 9 tailed beasts. But unknown to all but a select few there was a tenth. Rated T for safety.
1. Prolouge

**Legend of the Draconian Ninja**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or any references to any anime I may make.

"Hey" – normal speech

'baka' – normal thought

"**Dobe**" – demon/ P.O human speech

'**what**' – demon thought

**Rasengan** - jutsu

Many years before the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves, an attempt was made by the villagers of Ryugakure no sato, the village hidden among dragons, to protect themselves from any and all bijuu, including the destroyed Juubi. In order to do this they attempted to create a being of unparalleled power, a jubbi no ryu, or ten tailed dragon. In this they were successful. With the guardian dragon in place even the Ichibi no tanuki and Kyuubi no Kitsune learned quickly to avoid the citizens of ryugakure and its surrounding land, the land of legends. However because of the lack of fighting the guardian eventually got bored.

When this happened the dragon began to make strikes against the village he was supposed to protect. At first it was only the occasional headache, mostly resulting in more of the one enemy every Kage fears – the dreaded paperwork. However soon the mighty dragon, which at this point was known as the oni ryu, went too far and began to attack some of the village civilians. When this happened the council began to demand for the beast to be destroyed.

Many of the younger ninja of the village attempted to do just that, however they quickly learned that a being composed of pure chakra and the darkest thoughts of the human heart cannot be defeated by strength of deed. No this beast had to be defeated by the strongest thing in the elemental nations – the strength of a parent's heart.

The yondaime ryukage – the fourth dragon shadow, hailed by many as the greatest ninja of his time was faced with an impossible choice: to sacrifice his own flesh and blood to be a container for the mighty dragon and more than likely endure suffering that no man, or for that matter human should have to bear, or let the village he swore to protect with his life be destroyed.

Soon however he decided that he would entrust his predecessor with the charge of looking out for the village, and more importantly, his son. 'Besides', he thought with a smug look on his face, 'at least this way I get out of having to do anymore of that blasted paperwork'.

He thus decided that in order to save the many innocent lives of the villagers he would do the one thing that he was afraid he would have to do since he found out his wife, she who was known far and wide as the "fury of the dragon", was expecting a son. As soon as the beast was in range he would use a technique that the Nidaime had created specifically for this purpose. It was used to seal any being, no matter how powerful, into one of the purest things in the world – a new born child.

Summoning his most trusted battle mount , the mighty ryukage had tears in his eyes as he began to execute the hand seals necessary to complete this most power fuuinjutsu.

As he reached the end he looked at his son and said " I am truly sorry, my son that you had to be the one to hold the beast at bay for as long as you live. I only pray that when you find out about the dragon and your relationship to be you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I must do to protect the village. I'm sorry son, but maybe you will be able to prove to be a better shinobi than even me." With that said the seal took hold of the mighty dragon and he was sealed, all of his power and knowledge inside an infant too young to even know what a terrible burden he bore.

His name was Drago, the Jinchuriki of the Juubi no Ryu. This is his story.

_**AN**_**: Gomen that the chapter is so short. I hope to make my subsequent chapters longer. This is my first fanfiction so don't flame me too much. I will update as often as I can but I do have a life that takes up more time. Plus I suffer from a fairly rare version of writers block. That is to say that instead of having absolutely no ideas for this story, I have too many ideas to put down. So until next time, this is HRK signing off.**


	2. Explanations and a new power

"Hey" – talking

'what' – thinking

"**Get in here**" – Bijuu or highly irritated human speech

'**man and they call me dense**' bijuu thought

**AN: First to those who read my chapter and liked it, please leave a review on your way out this time. Second, this chapter should be a little bit longer than last, so enjoy. And to the anon reviewer, I intend to have my oc bijuu explain some of things you were talking about. So without further ado, I present the second chapter of my work.**

**Still own nothing.**

Several years had passed since the "Night of the Oni" as the people took to calling it.

For Drago, what it meant was that he had put up with the pity of the villagers for yet another stretch of time. Now though he was 14 and was all set to complete his final stage of becoming a shinobi.

There were two different kinds of exams that Ryugakure's student population could take: the first was by far the safest and most popular choice, one that almost all the students took. In it was the standard the three jutsu for any village.

But, there was also a second far more dangerous test. In this test one must climb the sacred mountain of the dragons and be accepted to wield one of them as your lifelong partner. However the dragon's mountain was not any easy place to reach. Nor was it an task to earn their approval.

But to the lucky few who did earn their approval, you were automatically certified as a gennin. Of course, there were a few tests to make sure that you weren't bluffing, as some had attempted before. They were always caught.

No one knew how, but Drago always could spot a fake approval from the genuine article. It got to the point that not even 5 years into his reign, the godaime ryukage stopped double checking with the dragons and the dragons themselves no longer demanded to be consulted concerning the approval and bonding of a dragon and human. The boy was just that good.

Of course it helped that he had the quintessential King of all Dragons sealed inside him. Thinking back, Drago couldn't help but smile at the memory of just how he had met the mighty beast.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_It was the night of the annual Oni festival. For Drago, it meant a night of dodging drunken villagers and telling people off who bowed to him. 'It's not like I even did anything to get that sort of attention one way or the other. I mean I'm not some moron that just wants to be recognized for my name alone!'_

_At that moment in Konoha –_

_Sasuke Uchiha, last of his clan sneezed out of nowhere. "Damnit! When I find the fangirl that's gossiping about me, I'll show them just what an Uchiha can do!"_

_Back in Ryugakure –_

_AS he continued to walk on the least traveled path back to his home, which was made out of a natural cave that only the reigning Ryukage and Drago knew about, he began to feel a tug on his mind. _

_Dismissing it as nothing than his overactive instincts letting him know about the natural flora and fauna around his dwelling, he proceeded to curl up and attempted to go to sleep._

_However, before he could much more than close his eyes, he felt himself drawn into his body and yet at the same time out of it._

_When Drago next opened his eyes, helet out a gasp as he saw an enormous mountain with a few little caves scattered about here and there. Suddenly an enormous shadow overcame all of his vision._

_Suddenly an enormous voice pealed out all around the startled child._

"_**At last my host decides to show up. Welcome to my residence, otherwise known as YOU!"**_

_Looking around the place, Drago had to admit that only one thing would be inside hi, that would cause that large a shadow and have that big of a voice. "You are the Juubi no Ryu, otherwise known as the Oni Ryu, aren't you?"_

_The shadow moved enough for Drgao to get a good look at what was standing in front of him. True to his suspicions there was an enormous Black dragon with ten tails twitching in amusement behind him. In looking at him though, Drago noticed an odd peculiarity. In all the storied and facts he had been force fed since he was old enough to remember, the dragon had always been known for its aggression and rage. But now, seeing the beast first hand he noticed the Jubbi sealed inside him seemed almost calm, if you could call looking like you owned the entire galaxy calm._

"_**Correct you are hatchling. I am the Juubi no ryu. However, do refrain from calling me a demon dragon ok? It's not like I am always ready to go on a rampage of destruction. Honestly if it weren't for your kind's arrogance, I may not even have existed in the first place. "**_

_At this statement Drago couldn't help but be confused, something the dragon took note of very quickly, for something that was said to poses less brain power than your average tanuki._

"_**Your confusion is obvious to me hatchling, there is no need to pretend to understand everything that I am saying.**_

_**What I meant before was that I was originally designed to be the ultimate guardian Bijuu. I was formed out of the collective chakra of over 90% of the village's shinobi, and a few of the daimyo's personal honor guard as well. They all pooled nearly all of the chakra they had, barley leaving enough for them to survive.**_

_**Also, while they were doing that all of the civilians from all around the land of legends were pooling all of their anger, their fear, their mistrust and all of the other negative emotions you humans are so prone too. Including I might add their unreasonable pride in the land they inhabited. Soon, much to their joy, I was formed, a collection of dark emotions and chakra, much like the other bijuu. However I was different. I was an artificially created bijuu, and so the other 9 thought that they would be able to beat me easily. **_

_**They were proven wrong as I was able to defeat all but the Kyuubi with but a single tails worth of power. The Kyuubi however, forced me to go up to 3 tails, especially when he teamed up with that blasted sand spirit! Soon however they got the message that none of them could ever hope to defeat me. So I allowed myself to feel a large amount of pride in being king of this particular hill. However, eventually I realized that they weren't coming back for another go round. Soon I got bored and started hunting the civilian's livestock, much to the dismay of the Ryukage, I would imagine.**_

_**Soon however, I got bored of chasing after such easy prey and began hunting for more powerful foes. I admit, kid, that I had really gotten too big for my britches at that point. Eventually ninja started coming at me eager to make a name for themselves, I guess. Anyway, eventually your Yondaime Ryukage came along. **_

_**I must admit kid, at this point I was so lost in the fighting a gay pedophile could have been executed by liberal use of raiton techniques and I wouldn't have noticed it. So when your ryukage came along, I thought it was just another shinobi come to get his butt handed to him. Boy was I mistaken. **_

_**The next thing I know the guy has sealed me up in you! Imagine my humiliation at being sealed into a newborn child. However now that I have calmed down a bit I see that it was actually for the best.**_

_**Now seeing as I refuse to have a weak host, I will give you a kekei genkai if you can pass my challenge. When you are of age in 3 years to attempt to climb the sacred dragon mountain, I want you to climb all the way to the mighty peak. If any of the dragons try to stop you, you are NOT to fight them. If you do, not even MY healing factor will be enough to save your scrawny behind. What you are to do is tell them that you are testing to receive the Ryugan. IF they do not believe that you are capable of making the grade flair some of your chakra for them to see my seal. They will allow you to ascend after you reach the peak let me know by thinking at me what you would say out loud.**_

_**Do you understand your task, young one?"**_

_At this the dragon paused giving an awestruck Drago a chance to respond._

"_Hai ryu-sama I understand." This was Drago's last thought before slumber claimed him for real._

_Flashback end_

So now here he was 3 years later climbing a mountain that had led many to their deaths before.

The dragons seemed to understand that he was under the care and guidance of someone powerful enough to guide the young warrior to be up to the point where even they feared to go – the peak of their sacred mountain.

Upon reaching said peak, Drago immediately called out to his tenant: 'Ryu-sama I have done as you had instructed and have reached the peak. What do you want me to do now?'

The answer he got back made him slap his face at his idiocy, much to the amused delight of his tenant. '**You need to channel as much chakra as you can up to your eyes. I will take care of the rest.'**

As Drago began to comply he could feel the mighty and wise dragon inside of him slowly change his ocean blue eyes into something more befitting the host of the mightiest of all the bijuu. '**Hatchling I have finished. You are now the proud wielder of the Ryugan, or dragon's eye bloodline. Treat it well, but do not rely on it too heavily. For if anyone were to discover a flaw in its abilities, you would be helpless without any skills to supplement it.**'

At these wise words Drago could only nod and mentally promise never to rely too heavily, but treat it as a rare and powerful tool to be used only in certain circumstances.

**AN: I promised you a longer chapter and here it is. Now just so everyone is aware, it will take me some time to get the third chapter posted, since this one just took off on its own. If you like the story and want me to try and get the third chapter up sooner, leave me a solid review. Not just it was good or bad, but I need depth people. Well with that out of the way, this is Hakuryuken signing off until next time.**


	3. Fighting the Snake and meeting the team

_**Okay this is the part where I apologize for making everyone wait so long and then get the crap beat out of me by the reviewers. So let's just say that life has been very interesting for me lately and move on okay? In this chapter I really get into Naruto by introducing the one guy everybody can agree is a sick bastard. Who? You will just have to read and see. Also thanks go out to Nekotenshihime and Fenikagegami for their ideas on Drago's teammates. If you want to know more about the OC'S in question look up their profiles. Now on with the FIC!**_

**Jutsu**

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Shouting or Biju speech"**

As he was coming down the mountain, Drago was surprised to find his way blocked by a very large yellow colored dragon that looked like when it wanted to it could cover ground at a pace that most would deem impossible. Being aware that even the weakest of dragons could easily put up a very large fight, and not wanting to have to hurt one of his village's guardians, Drago tried to be diplomatic about the situation.

"Forgive me Ryu-Sama, but why are you blocking the path back down the mountain? Did I do something in my time here to offend you? Or did my tenant do something during his time outside of me to offend your race?"

In responses to Drago's inquiry, the dragon merely snorted in derision.

"Peace, hatchling I have not come for your hide, we already have enough human pelts from those who tried to attack us in the early days of your village. No, I have come to inform you that you are to be granted a rare honor in the eyes of many. You are to be granted the privilege of summoning the dragon clan as a whole instead of a single element."

At these words, Drago was completely stunned. Being granted the ability to summon one of the Dragon tribe was considered a rite of passage in the eyes of the village. In the eyes of some of the more die hard traditionalists, you weren't a full adult unless you were able to summon at least one dragon aside from a hatchling messenger. Being able to summon any of them, including the legendary Ryujin himself, why that was a privilege that no one since the Dragon Lord, as the people started calling the first leader of their small village, had been deemed worthy of!

Before Drago could get too far into his fantasies, involving him on a beach being fed by scantily clad women, he was interrupted by the arrival of one of the lesser dragons that were commonly used as go betweens for the village and the Dragon clans. This one seemed to be very aware of the fact that he was potentially interrupting two very powerful beings from a very important conversation.

"Forgive this unworthy one Raizen- dono, but the Ryukage has requested the presence of the one who is the Jailor of mighty Bahamut-sama. He said it had something to do with one who is more snake than man and has committed the vilest and heinous acts one can perform on another."

At these words the lightning dragon, whose name Drago now knew was Raizen, looked highly agitated and very irked. Giving the young hatchling a quick dismissal, he turned back to Drago and told him to follow. Something Drago did knowing it would prove worth his while. What he didn't know was just how much the events that were to follow would change his entire worldview.

Following the great dragon, Drago took the opportunity to converse more with his tenant about his new bloodline as well the other name that the lesser dragon had spoken, Bahamut.

"Ryu- sama, do you mind telling me why the messenger called me the Jailor of Bahamut? I was under the impression that you were to much of a threat to be given a more unique name other than the Juubi no Ryu?"

His Dragonic tenant just chuckled as he answered Drago. "**Indeed the **_**HUMANS**_** did see me as to much of a threat to give me a unique name like Shukaku, the ichibi no tanuki. However the dragons that guard your village saw me as one of their own despite my more, destructive tendencies. They gave me the name Bahamut as I was the strongest dragon in existence save for Ryujin-sama. Bahamut is the name given to the strongest dragon alive in memory of the ancient dragon that was said to be able to annihilate an entire city in a single attack. From now on, please feel free to address me as such. Ryu- sama should be a name reserved for the Ryujin himself only. Also, from now on please talk to me as you would one of your friends, this formal stuff is giving me a dragon sized headache."**

"Of Course, Bahamut, I just thought like the other dragons, you would want to make sure I knew that you were many times more powerful than me and could easily squish me like a proverbial bug."

Bahamut would have continued to berate his young container when he realized that Raizen had stopped walking and that they were in an unusually ornate cavern. Realizing that they were in some sort of holy dwelling Drago gathered his courage and asked his guide what they were doing in such a holy and sacred location.

Raizen told him "Hatchling this place is where one of the four most powerful relics in the world resides: The Fang of the East, said to have been given as a gift to the Ryujin when he was but a mere hatchling from the great Seiryu, one of the four sacred guardians of the world. The other three, Byakko of the west, Genbu of the north and Shuzaku of the south also gave their clans a unique gift, but that is not important at the moment. What is important is that you are the first in a very long while to be deemed worthy of wielding this legendary relic in battle. Now I must implore you hurry and claim the fang, so that we may defeat that which has gained notice from the Ryukage."

At these words Drago nodded and solemnly approached the still concealed form of the fang of the east. To his immense surprise he _felt_ something draw him to an otherwise obscure corner in shadows of the ornate room. He then heard a voice he was unfamiliar with calling out to him saying "Are you the one boy? Are you the one who is finally worthy of using me to my full potential? If you are call out to me, and I will guard those you deem worthy of protection and smite those who stand against you! Call out to me, the Azure Dragon!"

Trusting his gut instinct Drago called out to where he thought the voice was coming from "I am Drago of the hidden Dragon Village! I am the one who chosen to guard this place from the ten tailed demon dragon! Now I call to you, obey your calling and Guard the East, Azure Dragon!"

Suddenly he felt a rush of warmth over his body and saw what could have only been the true form of the Fang of the East come flying toward him hilt extended. It was a long katana, slightly longer than normal, but shorter than an O-katana. The blade itself was an ocean blue in color and sharp enough to cut anything in its way. The hilt was made of a burnished bronze and was encrusted with several sapphire-like gems. All in all, the entire blade was a beautiful combination of peerless looks and brutal efficiency.

Raizen then took the sight of Drago with the legendary sword of the east in hands called out to him to hurry onto his back so that they might thwart whatever desires the being the messenger dragon had mentioned was attempting to achieve. Something to which Drago, Bahamut _AND _the Seiryu sword wholeheartedly agreed was a good idea.

When the Lightning dragon reached the foot of the mountain he told Drago "This is as far as my kind are allowed to go according to the founding treaty, unless we are summoned by a ninja of your village. Be well young Hatchling and never forget that you bear within you the pride of our entire race. Now go young one, stretch your wings and aim to ascend to the heights of Heaven itself!" Having said his piece Raizen returned to his clans part of the sacred mountain.

Meanwhile just outside the village gates, a small girl no older than 13 was attempting to escape from what appeared to be a full grown albino male with slits for pupils in his eerie yellow eyes.

"Kukukuku, don't you see my dear? Its useless for you to try to resist. With your Vampire blood you will be the perfect host for me! Come join me and become my next body of your own will or else I will be forced to damage your lovely bod!"

Anything else pale yellowed eyed man was going to say was cut off as he suddenly had a chakra enhanced fist planted in his gut.

"Look pal, I don't mind hitting on a pretty lady, hell I can flirt with the best of them if I want to. But hitting on a girl less than half your age? Especially after she has already made it clear to anyone who was watching that she wants nothing to do with? Well that is what we here in Ryugakure like to call attempted Statutory Rape you thrice blasted Pedophile!"

Meanwhile the unknown nin had already recovered his wind despite the very strong blow he had taken from the youth that now stood in between him and his goal. What threw him for a loop were the fact that the interloper also had slit eyes but they seemed more broad and fierce than his own. He also noticed a strange sword that seemed to pulse with a form of energy of its own, separate from its wielders chakra.

"Well it looks like this my lucky day after all, for instead of just gaining a future vessel for myself, it seems I will be gaining a new weapon to use for when I go and kill the old man for denying me what was mine to begin with! Now give me your blade and move aside child so that I can claim my prize."

Drago just scoffed at his words and slipped into the taijutsu stance he had been working on in secret for several years. With the addition of the Azure Dragon Sword, the style just felt more complete than it had before.

Looking at his pale faced adversary, Drago just made a come and get it motion before flipping him the bird and mentally asking his tenant who had been very quiet since Drago had reached the bottom of the mountain just who it was he was facing.

His tenant, who had been distracted by a nagging feeling since he felt his beings odd chakra signature, started to put two and two together.

"**Kid, if I am right on this and I am pretty sure I am, Standing before you is one of the greatest traitors the five great villages have ever seen, Orochimaru the White Snake. He was a highly popular figure in the hidden leaf village before their Sandaime discovered his horrendous crimes against humanity. He seeks only one thing and that is to learn every jutsu ever created. To do this he attempted to create a jutsu that would allow him to be immortal. Judging by his words to the vampire halfling behind you, I would guess that he has almost perfected it and it involves trading the body he currently inhabits for a different one. I don't know if you can actually beat him but I will be giving you as much of my power as you can stand.**"

_"Thanks Bahamut."_ With that quick thought Drago focused all his being on protecting the girl behind him until help could arrive.

"So, Orochimaru, are we going to fight or are you just going to standthere marveling that I had the pair on me to flip you off?"

Being reminded of this little fact made Orochimaru snarl out 'I was going to leave your body mostly intact so I could experiment on it to see if I could use it in my quest for true immortality, but now I am going to have to settle with dealing with your mangled corpse!"

With that the two ninja flew at each other and engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle where Orochimaru held the upper hand until Drago started to use his tenant's chakra to turn his hands into dragonic claws that began to easily fend off the best taijutsu techniques Orochimaru could unleash.

Fearing that the Sannin would beat him in taijutsu, Drago jumped bacxk a small distance and quickly drew his sword.

"You know something Orochi-teme, I just got this sword but it feels like I have been wielding it all my life. Now Traitor, feel the power of the eastern Champion! Guard the east, Seiryu!"

With that command the blade, which after Drago had climbed onto Raizen's back had returned to looking like a plain Katana, Transformed back into its brilliant and powerful form and Drago once again felt a rush of power wash over him as the blade realized who he was facing and why.

Orochimaru, looking intrigued, muttered out "That is a fine looking sword, ninja-san, but how long will it last against my own sword: the Legendary and infamous Kusanagi!"

Before the ninja could begin fighting anew, a cold indifferent voice called out behind them "I see you still haven't changed a bit Orochi-teme, despite the warning I gave you about staying away from small children when you started showing interest in Anko-chan. I heard you disregarded my warning there to. So Orochimaru, Are you going to come along peacefully to Konoha with me or do I have to fight you again?"

Recognizing the voice simply because of the need to stay alive, Orochimaru called out" I think I will have to pass on both offers, Tora-san, but please let dear little Anko-chan know I still own her no matter what she does. As for you boy, your actions have caused me to lose my chance at the vampire girl today, but I assure you I _**WILL**_ be back for both you and here later on!

Hearing this Drago began to prep one of his most powerful jutsu to use against the snake like traitor before he could escape when Tora, as he had been identified as by Orochimaru, stoped him.

"Don't waste your chakra" Tora said, "The snake already has escape ready." As if to confirm Tora's words, A giant snake came and snatched Orochimaru away before he could have gotten off a good shot of any of his jutsu.

Tora just sighed at the sight of the snake getting away AGAIN, before he turned to the frightened form of the girl huddled behind Drago. Addressing both of them he said "My Name is Tiger, hunter Ninja. May I ask who you two are?"

Deciding to go first and give the girl behind him more time to recover Drago stepped forward and told Tiger, "I am Drago of the Hidden Dragon Village."

Behind Him the Girl had finally gathered up her wits and said "My name is Mariko, Thank you for protecting me."

The three didn't know it at the time, but a strong bond had formed between them that would carry them through many trials as a Team that was second to none.

_**AN**_**: Holy cow, I thought I would never het this chapter out. After I got about midway through it, I just lost all inspiration for any and all writing. Then the Day before this goes out, I talk with the friend who created Tiger and BOOM, next thing I know I can't stop writing for this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to get out another chapter for either one of the fics I already have, or maybe I will actually get off my lazy butt and write a couple of the fics I have kicking about in my head right now. Anyway, leave a review on your way out and please rember depth is important to writers. The more we learn what our readers like the more we can improve the quality of our works. Until you people hear from me again, this is Hakuryuken, saying Goodbye and Goodnite!**


	4. Preparing for a test

_**AN: Meh, at least I don't wait a year or more to update this fic. So now without any further delay, let's get this show on the road! Tiger is the property of Fenikagegami, used with his permission. Mariko is used with the permission of her owner, nekotenshihime. I only own the plot and my character Drago.**_

"Speaking"

'Thinking to yourself'

"_Drago talking to Bahamut"_

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu speech"**

Jutsu

Having successfully driven away the great traitor to Konohagakure, Tiger, Mariko, and Drago reported back to the Ryukage's office. Upon being escorted in, they found the Godaime Ryukage hunched over his desk apparently deep in thought about some deep matter or another. Of course this illusion was quickly dispelled by Drago's first words to his leader.

"Paperwork got you down in the dumps again, Old timer?"

The Godaime, being only 30 years of age, naturally took offense at the words "Old Timer" but realized who it was that was calling him old before he summoned his guards.

"Drago, how many times do I have to tell you, just because I am the leader of this village DOES NOT MEAN I'M OLD!"

Mariko found it particularly amusing that the leader of this small village, and possibly the strongest one in it, was losing his temper to someone who was only about her age. Tiger on the hand just smirked remembering the grief Kushina used to give Sarutobi when she was a genin. The glares she used to get from her teammates after being particularly disrespectful still made him chuckle.

Sighing, the Ryukage took in the newcomers to his small office. After giving Mariko the briefest of once over's, his eyes widened to almost comic proportions when he saw Tiger standing behind Drago with a slight smirk on his face as if to say "I am really here and can easily wipe this village off the map if I wanted to. Don't cross me."

Being a man who knew his place in the Galactic pecking order as it were, the Ryukage just nodded his head at the newcomers and said "Well welcome to our small village, Mariko and Tiger. Now then considering the fact that Mariko was the target of Orochimaru's interest I think I speak for the majority of the village's population when I say I am curious as to what it was he wanted with you? You don't seem the type that he normally goes after."

Mariko just sighed when she heard his question. It was a similar question that had gotten her thrown out of the last village she stopped in. It was always the same once people heard how she was half vampire they either wanted her to turn them so they too could be immortal, or they wanted her dead. She had tried lying to them before, but the people always found out anyway. When they found out that she had lied to them, it was always worse for her. Sighing and mentally preparing to run Mariko began to tell the gathered ninja her tale.

"My full name is Mariko Tsukimaika. My mother is an assistant to a doctor and my father is a fairly successful weapons specialist. The reason that albino, Orochimaru you said his name was? The reason he was after me is also because of my parents. My father is fully human but my mother is a … full vampire. He said that he wanted me because of my hanyo blood he could truly achieve immortality. I think he wanted to posses me somehow and then use my body like it was his. Either that or he wanted me to turn him like most people assume I can do. If you no longer want me to darken your village, Ryukage- dono, I will be leaving as soon as you want."

The ryukage, for his part just looked amused. Well, amused and annoyed. Sighing heavily already picturing the headache he would have gotten if he had denied this young woman a safe haven from those who would do her wrong, not to mention what Drago would do to him, the Ryukage asked her if she enjoyed what little she had seen of the village she was in.

Scarcely daring to dream that she had actually found someone who wouldn't kick her out just for being half vampire Mariko answered that yes she had enjoyed the limited amount she had seen of the village. The Ryukage smiled as a plan began to come into place in his head.

"In that case, how would you like to become a genin for the Village hidden among Dragons? I am sure I can think of one recently made genin would _LOVE_ to have you as his teammate."

At the teasing implication in his words, Drago's face went red enough to make a tomato jealous and began muttering various threats and promise of retribution on the Ryukage. All of which caused the eyes of the middle aged kage to sparkle with ill concealed amusement. Turning to Tiger the leader of the dragon village said "I don't know your reasons for coming here and, if the reports about your strength are not exaggerated, I don't want to know. However, I do need to know whether or not you plan on causing any harm to the people of this village or our Dragonic allies."

Smirking a little in satisfaction that reports about his strength were known of even in minor villages like Ryugakure, Tiger just shook his head to indicate that he meant no harm to the village or those that protected it.

Quite happy that Tiger was not going to harm his village or its allies, the ryukage then asked a question that had been on his mind ever since Drago brought in the two stragglers.

"Tiger, would you care to join my village as a ninja as well? I am certain that someone of your skills would find life as a ninja very rewarding. Plus I believe that these two could use a third teammate in order to gain entry to some of the future events coming up. I realize that you are far beyond genin in skill level, however since I can't just hand out Jounin ranks to new ninjas, regardless of their skills; you will have to start out as a genin. However, after a period of a year, you may try for the title of Jounin. Knowing your record as a bounty hunter however, I doubt that it will be all that difficult for you to accomplish. So Tiger, what is your answer?"

While Tiger was trying to put his thoughts into words considering the very generous offer given to him from the Ryukage, Bahamut was thinking hard on why Tiger looked so familiar. He knew he had never seen the gaki before today so what was it about him that made him seem so familiar to the dragon?

'**Hmmm… let's see stubborn as a mule, slightly possessive, hair trigger temper, high sensing abilities, impressive sealing skills, and vibrant red hair. OH SHIT! He's a freaking UZUMAKI! Note to self inform container not to tick off the over powered Uzumaki.'**

Having thought over his answer, Tiger's reply to the Ryukage made the leader of the minor village excited and nervous at the same time.

"I am willing to accept your most generous offer, Ryukage- dono. However I would like to test my soon to be teammates in order to better know how we will fare as a team in combat situations. If you could be so kind as to point out an unused training ground we can have for the test we can begin at once."

Mentally crying at the paper work and repair bill this little "Test" was going to cause, the Ryukage pointed out a well preserved and unused training ground that they could use for their testing purposes.

- At the training grounds, a few minutes later -

When the three ninja had gathered at the spot designated for the mock spar that was going to be their test, Tiger was busy checking over his equipment and making sure that his mind was calm enough that he wouldn't accidently go too far with one of his attacks.

Drago was also getting ready for the upcoming battle, and was checking if Bahamut had anything useful for him to know about his opponent, this Tiger, as he called himself. Bahamut was debating the merits of letting his container know that Tiger was an Uzumaki, but realized that not only would that knowledge have no reference but even if his host DID realize how dangerous the Uzumaki were, that would just make his battle hungry container more likely to fight him. So mentally sighing the dragon told his container that he could offer no advice that relates to the upcoming fight, but pledged his full support.

Mariko was also preparing for the battle; however she was much more realistic in her expectations of their so called "battle". Being part vampire allowed her to sense how strong a person was by the scent of their blood. Both of the boys that were going to be on her team had blood that was extremely powerful, so much so that her instincts were screaming at her to either submit to them or fight to prove her superiority. Hopefully she didn't just end up embarrassing herself in front of them. Especially the one her senses were telling was far more than he appeared.

With each of the three fighters finished making their pre battle conditioning and preparation, Tiger announced the rules of the match.

"Alright, listen up. Your objectives in this fight are simple, you must at least land one solid hit on him by any means you find necessary. Meanwhile I will be attempting to bind you so that you cannot fulfill your objective. The battle ends when one side or the other accomplishes their objective or if the match goes longer than 4 hours. In any case, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

_**AN: Originally I was planning to do the test this chapter but it just wouldn't flow into it no matter what I did. Expect a long battle the next time I get around to posting this thing, which may not be anytime soon, given some of the stuff going on IRL and the lack of popularity on it. Hopefully Shinobi of the zodiac won't fight me as much as this did or else I might have to put up some new stories just to get the plot bunnies out of my head. So, until next time whenever that maybe, this HRK, signing off.**_


End file.
